


The Beginning

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: Stand Up, My Treasure [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Monsta X (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: Years after enjoying his fame as the King of K-Pop, Kwon Jiyong is now dominating the music industry through his production company, 818 Kwon Entertainment. Married with two sons, this story is about how the boys striving to be household names on their own.
Series: Stand Up, My Treasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113929
Kudos: 6





	The Beginning

"Dad, I went auditioning at SLE last week.. and I passed."

"I am not following."

"Dad, that means if I sign the contract, I will be officially a trainee with SLE."

Yujin takes Hyunsuk to his room, knowing that the conversation between her oldest son and the father will be a long one tonight.

"Hyunsuk," she plays Hyunsuk's favorite movie, "Mummy needs to talk to Daddy & Hyung. Be good for now, okay? Mummy will be back soon."

"Is Daddy mad at Hyung, Mummy?"

"No, baby. They just need to figure out a few things."

"Hyung wants to be a rapper, Mum. He's been working so hard! I know Hyung will be a great rapper just like Daddy!"

Yujin smiles at ease, "Mummy knows."

When Yujin gets back to the living room, the air feels so tensed it's almost suffocating. Jiyong folds his arms across his chest with his eyebrows raised while Jooheon sits up tight before him.

"Why in the world did you go auditioning for another company when your father owns the biggest one in the country?" 

"Dad, I want to stand on my own feet. I want to build my career without any prejudice, just like you did. Besides, SLE offers a nice contract and they have a pretty good training program.."

"Of course they do, I practically raised their CEO." Jiyong interrupts, "And why do you assume you will be prejudiced? Just because you share the same last name with me doesn't mean you'll get free pass!" 

"I know Dad, but being your son and a trainee under 818 Kwon Entertainment is just.." 

Jiyong hits the coffee table and Yujin knows it's the time for her to step in. 

"Joo, why don't you let Dad and Mum talk? Hyunsuk is alone in his room, watching that movie you both love so much!" Yujin strokes Jooheon's chest and gives him a comforting smile. 

Her oldest son smiles back at her and obediently goes to his brother's room. 

Yujin sits besides his husband and holds his right hand, "What do you think about a cup of chamomile tea?" 

"Can you add 2 table spoons of honey?" 

"Of course." 

Yujin brings Jiyong's favorite tea along with soft cookies she just baked this morning. Jiyong is not an avid fan of sweets but he can always use some every time he feels uneasy. 

"It doesn't make any sense, Yujin-ah. Why would Jooheon want to train under SLE?" 

"We know he's got good reasons why." 

"Those craps about privilege? Nonsense. And what's wrong about some privilege? Look how well the other groups under our agency are!" 

Yujin takes Jiyong's hands to her laps, "Look how spectacular you are without any privilege. You went through unbelievable hardships and it's made you who you are today. That inspires Jooheon. Doesn't that make you proud?" 

"It's not that I will treat him differently! If anything I will be harder on him. He won't be served any fame on a silver platter!" 

"He already is served fame on a silver platter, love." Yujin sighs, "He's the son of the renowned Kwon Jiyong. He never asked for it, but he's already in the spotlight even before he was born." 

Jiyong and Yujin's wedding took a great deal of public attention, but the birth of the first son was the headline of national and international news for weeks. Jiyong once throws a joke that if they ever to lost any pictures commemorating Jooheon's milestones they can simply google them.

"Try talk him out of it, Yujin-ah. I dont build our company from scratch for nothing. I never intend to force him to become an artist but if he does, you know he'll get only the best under our own!" 

Yujin nods, she knows well that Jiyong needs time to comprehend. Even it was so surprising for her when Jooheon told him the decision months ago. It's not that kind of family matters they can sort out within one conversation in a night over tea. But she's always been aware since the day she decided to be part of the Kwon family that this day will finally come..


End file.
